


It's A Miracle

by valiantprincex



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantprincex/pseuds/valiantprincex
Summary: In which Sarah shoots Helena in the warehouse, and Helena wakes up, hungry.





	It's A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> cw: violence, animal death, typical zombie things
> 
> There's a lot of handwaving in this. Just go with it.

Helena rises from her own grave, hungry. She’s always been hungry, always, ever since – since what? She can’t remember. She rises from her own grave, hungry, and that’s all there is.

If she was human, she might wonder who put her in that grave, who lodged that bullet in her chest – but she’s not human, and therefore all she thinks is hunger. And. She pulls the bullet out of her still, still chest, and thinks about eating. She thinks about hunger. And.

It’s the rats, first. Helena tears into their flesh with teeth not meant for this, squeezes their necks until they stop moving. If she was human she might be able to feel the warmth leave their tiny bodies – but she’s not. For a while, the rats are enough to quiet the hunger within her. For a while, there is no _and_.

But soon the rats learn to avoid the warehouse, and the hunger takes over again. It’s dark when she finally claws her way out, a shambling thing, her fingers torn from tearing at the walls. If she was human, Helena might have lifted her face to the sky and breathed a deep breath – but she’s not, and so her neck twitches up but she does not breathe, and she steps quickly into the world.

The first person she kills, she does without thinking. It’s a woman, long dark hair that she vomits up later. Helena is hungry, and, but for a while that is enough. The humans last longer than the rats. If she was human, Helena might have been looking for something, some _one_ – but she’s not, and so she kills, and eats, and kills again. Helena rose from her own grave and forgot. She forgot everything except hunger, _and_.

 _And_.

 

~

 

_“I shot you! I shot you – you were dead! You were dead!”_

Helena’s vocal chords twitch, and if she was human she might have whispered, hoarse: “ _Sarah_ ”. Like a memory, if she still had any of those, but she’s not, and she doesn’t, and that’s all there is.

Isn’t it?

But she _was_ human, once, before that bullet lodged in her chest, and maybe that still matters. So she wraps her arms around Sarah’s chest and tucks her head under Sarah’s chin and feels her shaking, and _remembers_.

It’s a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
